walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald (Video Game)
The S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald is a formerly active ship that appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. It serves as the main transport for a raider group called "the Delta". Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about this ship prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse At some point, the ship became transportation for a group known as "the Delta". "Broken Toys" Clementine and her group scope out the ship and determine a plan of attack. With the help of James, he leads a herd of walkers to distract the Delta soldiers while Clementine and her group sneak on board. Clementine along with two other members of her group sneak around the ship and proceed to kill or knock out two of the guards. Also successfully planting Willy's homemade bomb in the boiler hatch as planned. The group is confronted by Minerva but after some convincing she agrees to help the group. She leads them to the brig where their friends are being held only to betray them by knocking Clementine out and locking her and the rest of her team in the cells as well. After waking up to discover the kidnapped group members are relatively alright, with the exception of Louis who has had his tongue cut out (Determinant), Clementine plans to find a way to escape. She is stopped half way through by Dorian and Lilly, the latter proceeds to lecture Clementine on joining the Delta. After their talk and a brief argument where Dorian attempted to cut off one of Violet/Louis' fingers only to be attacked by AJ (Determinant) the children are left alone with Minerva on guard. The group is able to distract Minerva and break out knocking her unconscious but also killing Dorian (Determinant) when she returns to investigate the commotion. Clementine goes to the top of the ship to save AJ who was taken elsewhere on the ship. Clementine discovers two of her other companions Tenn and James have been caught elsewhere on the boat. After a fight involving all four children against Lilly and Gina, Lilly either is spared by AJ on Clementine's orders leading to Lilly stabbing James in the back or she is killed by AJ leading to him remaining alive. After James' death or Sullene coming to investigate the gunshots that killed Lilly respectively, Clementine notices the ship's engines have been started and suddenly the ship's hull explodes. "Take Us Back" Clementine awakens sitting against the railing of the ship, noting with horror how the deck of the ship is engulfed in flames and beginning to list toward the pier. If Lilly was killed in the previous episode, her bullet-riddled corpse slides against the railing next to her. As Clementine regains her feet, an explosion blows her hat off of her head. She fails to reach it in time before it falls into the river, surrounded by walkers. She sadly bids farewell to her father's hat before Alvin Jr. calls for her help. Clementine scans the ship quickly, finding AJ to be clinging to a broken piece of the deck to avoid falling into the water. The ship continues to list to the side, forcing Clementine to leap into a nearby lifeboat still held by the ropes. She manages to prevent him from falling into the water and drags him into the lifeboat. With no other option, however, Clementine orders him to jump back onto the ship and run along the railing to the pier. After a few more explosions force Clementine to scale the peripheral railing of the ship, the two of them reach the pier safely, only to be attacked by Gad using Marlon's bow. After a brief struggle, Clementine manages to take the bow and kill him with an arrow through the head. As walkers approach from the woods, Clementine and AJ run along the pier. If Lilly survived the previous episode: The two of them encounter Lilly paddling downriver in a raft with a few remaining supplies. Clementine aims her bow and Lilly draws a crossbow on her, but Lilly calls for a ceasefire because there would be little reason for either one to kill the other at this point. Clementine can choose to shoot at her anyway, but she misses if she tries. Lilly defends her actions to Clementine and warns her that "nothing lasts" in this world, "not friends, not love." Clementine can choose to shame her for her actions or bid her farewell before Lilly's raft disappears into the smoke. The ship beside them begins to sink, causing Clementine and AJ to run for the shore before one final explosion knocks both of them out. If Lilly was killed in the previous episode: The two of them run alongside the now-sinking ship, turning and dashing for the shore before one final explosion knocks both of them out. Passengers Crew * Lilly (Captain) * ''Minerva'' (Soldier and Guard) * ''Dorian'' (Soldier and Guard) * ''Sullene'' (Soldier and Guard) * Sophie (Soldier and Assumed Guard, Formerly) * ''Michael'' (Soldier and Guard) * ''Armando'' (Soldier and Guard) * ''Gina'' (Soldier and Guard) * ''Gad'' (Soldier, Guard, and Helmsman) * Abel (Soldier and Assumed Guard) * Yonatan (Soldier and Assumed Guard) Prisoners * Omar (Formerly) * Aasim (Formerly) * Violet (Formerly) * Louis (Formerly) * Clementine (Formerly) * Alvin Jr. (Formerly) * ''Minerva'' (Formerly) * ''Sophie'''' (Formerly)'' Collectibles * Horseshoe: This can be found on the ground when scouting out the S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald. * Rabbit's Foot: This can be found on the ground when scouting out the S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald. Deaths * Michael (Determinant) * Armando (Determinant) * Dorian (Determinant) * Lilly (Determinant) * James (Determinant) Appearances Video Game Season 4 * "Broken Toys" * "Take Us Back" Trivia * Given the large size of the ship, it is probably located on the Ohio River (on the West Virginia-Ohio border), since it's the only inland waterway in West Virginia. Category:Locations Category:Video Game Locations Category:Video Game Category:The Delta Category:Safe Zones Category:Vehicles